Sidhier
Councilor Vorkael:' Ladies and gentlemen of the court, your place today is not to be observers to the malicious will of a distraught public. It is not to sate the bloodthirsty mobs of citizens outside, or to put to death an innocent as an example of what comes to pirates that sail near Ascarya’s skies. Today you are the instrument of justice. You are the scales of balance that define us as civilized, the very antithesis of the wildness that has enveloped the world below. ''Councilor Vorkael: the prosecution would have you believe that Drelsii Tarscann is nothing more than a simple beast ruled over by the basest desires and instinctual impulses. They would have you invest yourselves entirely in the overly popularized fiction of “the dreaded pirate Bloodhook” - with the literature provided to you that I have proven is printed by a publishing house owned by the prosecution, with witnesses that have never seen this supposed buccaneer, and by professors and scholars that speak to her being a sidhier - to whit I must ask you what proof, what undeniable, unadulterated, substantiated physical proof have you been shown that leads anyone to believe that Drelsii Tarscann is in fact this terrible apparition of the sky?'' ''Councilor Vorkael: None. The answer is none at all.'' ''Councilor Vorkael: With this dearth of actual evidence one must wonder why we are here, and how it is she is accused of being this vile caricature. The answer is simple: Ascarya has a history of discrimination against sidhier that has been since its inception, continuing today with sham trials like this. I beseech you, members of the jury, to put an end to this wild charade and bring the light of law to this court once again.'' ''Councilor Vorkael: Case 19, Coblyn Haestrat v. The City of Ascarya. A sidhier cobbler and father of four is accused of piracy by an officer of the guard, prosecuted without trial or any evidence to support the claim.'' ''Councilor Vorkael: The reign of the criminal Coblyn was accused of being continued for 13 years afterward.'' ''Councilor Vorkael: Case 54, Velnens Candorian v. The City of Ascarya. A sidhier seamstress and mother of two is convicted as the cause of the Vuusdaran Curse. Despite an alibi supported by a dozen witnesses, a doctor’s confirmation of her dead eye and limp leg - making a delve into the deadly tomb that we eventually learned spawned the horrors completely impossible - reports of someone breaking into her home shortly before the guard arrived to seize her, and proof that her “artifact” was a complete farce, Velnens Candorian hung by the neck until dead.'' ''Councilor Vorkael: The true artifact was recovered by agents employed by the guard two weeks later from a black market dealer.'' ''Councilor Vorkael: Case 76, Nastavak Alleraldi v. Captain Georgio Roberts, Captain of the Sailwell. Based on the admittedly drunken account of a notedly racist sailor. Nastavak was tried for piracy as the buccaneer Dread Silver-Eyes, regardless of consistent alibis provided by a multitude of witnesses of various races.'' ''Councilor Vorkael: There are numerous other examples - dozens upon dozens - of our fair citizens turning a blind or malicious eye to the sidhier, discriminating against otherwise productive peoples based purely on the color of their eyes and the lineage of their blood.'' ''Councilor Vorkael: These professors of academia have told you that sidhier have “a natural tendency to interject themselves into situations and repetitive behavior as agitators in scenarios of all kinds”, and that “the fey blood within their veins is undeniably maniacal.”'' ''Councilor Vorkael: Is the high captain of the city guard, Jajrii Navalle, himself a sidhier and one of the highest lawmen in the nearby skies, filled with “undeniably maniacal” blood? Or the celebrated holy knight, Cherten of the Golden Sword - a paladin and undeniable force of good - is she an “agitator in scenarios of all kinds”?'' ''Councilor Vorkael: Justice. Today you will consider amongst yourselves on what justice is. Not whether you like or dislike Drelsii Tascann, or if you seek an end to the scourge of the skies that may or may not exist, this fictionalized character of “Captain Bloodhook” trumped up by the prosecution. It is not whether you tire of these arguments, or even of whether you value Drelsii’s life, though you certainly should - Drelsii is only one of many, a many that includes you. By unjustly sentencing her, you take a step for the city of Ascarya that continues down the path of unfair discrimination, a path that leads to a road where more than just sidhier will find themselves inequitably treated, a route to subjugation unfair to all.'' ''-Transcript from the Trial of Drelsii “Bloodhook” Tarscann Convicted for Air Piracy, Murder, and Theft of Property 4th Circle court of the Floating Isle of Ascarya'' Sidhier The Fey Lords love to meddle in the lands of Oustomia, and sidhier are the long-removed progeny of their time with the planet’s residents. Sidhier possess an unyielding desire to wander, which has driven these feytouched children to travel the world in search of adventure, glory, balance, or entertainment. Physical Description While they are usually more graceful and fairer than humans, sidhier very much resemble them save for the expressions of their feyblood—silver tongues, mercurial eyes, white or gray (but always whispy and ephemeral) hair, and sometimes even antlers. Curiously, they are completely unable to grow facial hair of any kind. Society Oustomia has been home to sidhier since time immemorial but they’ve never developed into a cultural identity all their own. Instead they tend to become axillaries to the fey courts or integrate into human lands, often serving as diplomats or at other tasks suited to their silver tongues. Relations Sidhier are naturally likeable and get along with the other races of Oustomia quite famously. Their natural affinity for communication and exceptional luck make them easy to relate to and identify with, though some sidhier have an irresistible urge for disruptive behavior that can swiftly undo whatever good graces are extended to them. Their fey nature also can make them seem odd and otherworldly to others. Alignment and Religion It’s no surprise that many sidhier come to worship either Oberon, Mab, or The Fates, but they are not overwhelmingly compelled to follow the fey courts; adherents to the Gods, Primordials, and Fiends are not uncommon. While predominantly of neutral alignment, sidhier are just as likely to be Evil, Good, Chaotic, or Lawful. Adventures Sidhier all come upon a wanderlust near maturity, an urge to travel and see the world that few manage to resist. They take as easily to sorcery as they do gunslinging or swashbuckling, but often find it more suitable to assume two roles rather than just one - sidhier pirates are known to be as deadly with a rapier as they are with magic. Male Names Coblyn, Jajrii, Nastavak, Skritto, Tugvaed, Vorkael Female Names Cherten, Drelsii, Lutin, Nemirnik, Schelm, Velnens Racial Traits * +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, -2 Strength: While swift and possessive of strong personalities, sidhier are frail of frame and weaker than most other races. * Type: Sidhier are humanoids with the fey and sidhier subtypes. * Size: Sidhier are Medium sized and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: ((The Sidhier don't have a Base land speed RaW, I'm assuming its 30ft.)) * Low-Light Vision: Sidhier see twice as far as a human when in conditions of dim light. * Languages: Sidhier begin play speaking Common and Sylvan. Sidhier with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Sylvan). * ------- * Entropic Hope: Once per day, after a natural roll of 1 on a d20 roll, a sidhier may reroll and use the second result. At 10th level, sidhier can use this ability twice per day. * Lucky: Sidhier gain a +1 luck bonus to all saving throws. * Feystepper: Sidhier are always considered to have a running start when making Acrobatics checks to jump, always treat Acrobatics as a class skill, and gain a +2 racial bonus to Acrobatics checks. * Multitalented: Sidhier choose two favored classes at 1st level and gain +1 hit points or +1 skill rank whenever they take a level in either of those classes. * Planar Balancer: A sidhier can turn herself into a dimensional anchor, affecting herself and all creatures within 5 ft. as a free action for a number of rounds per day equal to 1/2 her hit dice (minimum 1). These rounds do not need to be consecutive. At 5th level and every 5 levels thereafter, the range of effect increases by +5 ft. (to a maximum of 25 ft. at 20th level). Any attempt to teleport or cross planes made by any creature within this area fails unless they succeed at a Caster level check against a DC of 11 + the sidhier’s character level. This also affects the summoning of companions and other extraplanars. (Gonna have to either remove or Rewrite Sphere of Desire) * Sphere of Desire: A sidhier treats their caster level as being 2 high er when using the Enthrall charm from the Mind Sphere, and may use the Enthrall minor charm even if they do not possess that talent. Treat their caster level with this charm as being 3 (1+2) if they do not possess the casting class feature. Racial Archetype Skyscourge (Swashbucker Archetype) Historically the most famous (or infamous) sidhier of Oustomia have been buccaneers, ne’er-do-wells, or (as of late) air pirates. More at home in the skies than other freebooters, skyscourges are legendary larcenists with reputations as wide as the horizon and often cited as why the feyblooded are often shown disdain or receive mistreatment. The cycle is vicious, however, and every year more of these swashbucklers take to the firmament in search of glory, prestige, or (most often) wealth. Aerobatic Attack (Ex): At 3rd level, a skyscourge better learns how to maneuver and fight in the skies. While airborne or riding on a vehicle that is using a flight speed, the swashbuckler gains a +1 dodge bonus to AC and +1 competence bonus to attack rolls. This bonus increases by 1 for every 4 levels beyond 3rd (to a maximum of +5 at 19th level). When riding on an airborne vehicle, these bonuses only apply to creatures who aren’t on the vehicle itself. '''''This ability replaces nimble. Planar Aerobat (Su): At 4th level, a skyscourge gains the Planar Swing feat if he does not already have it. If he does possess the Planar Swing feat, he may make two jumps whenever he uses that feat, rolling Acrobatics twice when determining height and distance, as well as being able to change direction in mid-air. He may make an additional Acrobatics check when using Planar Swing at 12th level and 20th level. This ability replaces the bonus feats gained at 4th, 12th, and 20th level. Scourge of the Skies (Ex): At 8th level, the skyscourge’s reputation becomes so pronounced that it can open doors and expose opportunities where some might not even dare tread. Once per week the swashbuckler can call in a favor or use the weight of their renown to gain one of three different benefits: * A +5 competence bonus to a Bluff, Diplomacy, or Intimidate check * A 5% discount in price from a merchant for the sale of a single magical item or vehicle, * The opportunity to retry a failed Diplomacy or Intimidate check. At 16th level the skyscourge can use this ability once per day. This ability replaces the bonus feats gained at 8th and 16th level. Category:Race Category:Lore